101 Ways to Set Up Four Eyes and Carrot Top
by gummibearitron
Summary: 5. Lock them up in the same room till they can finally stand to be around each other... or tear each other apart... 6. Tie Lily to a rabid Hippogriff and tell James about it so he can save her, and she'll fall madly in love with him- "What're you doing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cool autumn's day, and for the most part, for Nevaeh at least, it had been calm and quiet. At the moment she was working on her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, sitting quite alone in the Gryffindor common room. The sound of her quill against parchment had been very loud until the shrill shriek voice of Lily Evans, which had appeared suddenly in the common room.

"TURN HIM BACK RIGHT NOW POTTER!" She demanded as herself and the infamous James Potter entered the Gryffindor common room, the portrait of the fat lady swung shut behind them.

James' hair was usually a pile of a mess all over his head, and he had only made it look like he had gotten off his broomstick by running his hands through it every so often. And it just so happened that his hand had automatically jumped to his hair just now at this very moment, mostly because he was with Lily.

Nevaeh looked up as the two stood there quarrelling. When James glanced at Nevaeh, she immediately looked down and pretended to write on her workbook.

"Not like he didn't deserve it Evans!" James had said defensively.

"I don't care if he deserved it or not _Potter_! He's three years younger than you! You can't go around hexing third years for no reason!" Lily was glaring at him with her almond shaped emerald green eyes, to the best of her ability. The glare sent a few shivers down his spine.

"But there was a reason."

"For what? For him being in Slytherin?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. It felt like she was trying to drill two holes into his head with her eyes.

The no answer from him gave her the answer she needed.

"You think you're so cool, walking around the school with your messy hair, looking like you just got off a broomstick. So many girls swoon at the sight of you. Who would like someone who picks on Slytherins?" She snorted. "You can forget about me ever swooning at the sight of you _Potter_. All those girls' see is an attractive face, but when I look at you I feel like I want to hurl." And with that, she stormed off into the girls' dorms, heat seeming to radiate off of her body.

James looked humiliated; people were staring at him. Nevaeh felt bad for the poor messy haired boy. She watched him turn on his heel and walk out of the common room. His facial expression reflected someone who had had their heart broken too many times before.

_Poor James..._She thought with a sad expression on her face. _It must suck loving a girl who doesn't love you back._

That's when it hit her. "OW!" She shouted out, earning disgruntled stares from other Gryffindors.

"Oh don't mind me!" She said smiling, "I just got an idea!"

That only increased the weird stares, but Nevaeh hardly noticed. She was used to being stared at like she was an alien of some sort.

It was time to get down to work. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a new piece of parchment, and dipped her quill into her inkwell. She titled the page _101 ways to hitch up James Potter and Lily Evans._

"Come on Prongs. It couldn't have been that bad." Sirius said, trying to reassure his depressed friend who had retired behind the curtains of his four-poster bed. Oh he knew it had been _that_ bad. He had heard it from their dormitory.

Remus and Peter were in the room. They weren't doing much to help James though. He had done this so many times now they really didn't see the point in it. They sat in the corner, playing a game of wizard's chess. "I win again." Remus said in a bored tone. Peter looked downtrodden, "That's eight in a row."

Sirius threw them both a glare for not having sympathy for their depressed friend. Though he to was starting to get sick of this constant one-sided love. James could have nearly every girl in the school, why did he insist on chasing after one that hated him?

"It was _that_ bad. She said she wanted to hurl at the sight of my face." came to muffled reply of James, probably hugging a pillow to his face behind the maroon coloured curtains.

"You're acting like a girl mate."

"Whatever, I'm a heartbroken soul leave me alone." And then a pillow came soaring through the curtains, smacking Sirius in the face.

"Fine then, wallow in your deep depressing pool of sorrow. See if I care, I was going to suggest a prank. But I guess I'll just do it on my own." And with that he left the dormitory, not even sure of what sort of prank he was supposed to do.

"It won't be a very good one. Pranks take planning!" James called after the closing door.

"That's not going to be a very good move." said Remus.

_5. Lock them up in the same room till they can finally stand to be around each other... or tear each other apart..._

_6. Tie Lily to a rabid Hippogriff and tell James about it so he can save her, and she'll fall madly in love with him-_

"What're you doing?"

An extremely not imaginary voice came from behind Nevaeh. She looked up to see Sirius Black looking over her shoulder, trying to read what she was writing. She self-consciously covered up the parchment, glaring at him. "None of your business."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that." Sirius said, his eyes still watching the parchment in which Nevaeh's hands were still covering. Why in the world was he talking to her? He must've known that she was the weirdest girl in their year. Borderline crazy. Yes, that was what most people called her behind her back.

"If you must know, I'm writing down my plans to take over the world. Not going to let Voldemort have all the fun you know." She said in a very serious tone. No, she most definitely wasn't going to let old Voldy have all the fun.

Many gasps were heard around the room, and Sirius chuckled a bit.

"Don't laugh! What would happen if I wasn't joking and it actually happened huh? Who do you think I would enslave first? That first year over there, who hasn't done anything to me?" She pointed to a random first year, who looked rather scared, and bolted up the stairs within seconds of being pointed at, "Or you, Mr. Attractive Pants, who laughed at my obscenely strange plans."

"What's your name?" Sirius -I don't know the name of my fellow Gryffindor who has all my classes with me- Black asked.

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. Had he really been that blind of her existence? She shook her head at the black haired boy, a little surprised that not even the so-called 'boy-who-knew-everything-about-Hogwarts' had known her name.

"Sirius Black! The boy who snogs anything and everything with breasts does not know a girl's name?"

Sirius stared blankly at her. What she said had made no sense whatsoever. "What does it matter who I snog with? And what does not knowing your name have to do with it?" Sirius asked clearly confused, while still trying to see through her fingers on the parchment.

"Absolutely nothing! What are you talking about?" Nevaeh asked as she pulled the book with the parchment - with her ways to get James and Lily together on it - up to her chest.

"Ok you're really confusing me..." Sirius mentioned, scratching his head. "Can you just tell me your name?"

"Nevaeh Plympton."

"Nice to meet you!" Sirius grinned, acting as if nothing strange had been said before.

Nevaeh rolled her eyes again.

"Ok, so what are you really planning?"

"I told you! I'm planning to take over the world!" She explained, growing tired of this conversation.

"Planning to take over the world? Ha! I'll bet all my chocolate frog wizards cards that you're lying. What're you really planning?" He demanded. He folded his arms across his chest and tossed back his head, forcing his hair out of his eyes. At the moment, he looked attractive to every girl in the room, apart from Nevaeh.

"Do you not believe me?

"No! Come off it! Do you really think that I'd believe that you, just a small girl would take over the world?" Sirius laughed.

Nevaeh, however, grinned. "Of course you think I would. I mean I'll get my socks to help me!"

"Your socks?" Sirius fought back a laugh. Yes, this might've been why he didn't ask her for her name before. She was the strange one as he had been told.

"Yes my socks! There's Bill and Jenice!" Nevaeh said as she named them off with her fingers.

"You only have two socks?"

"No! They're just the only ones that talk to me." Nevaeh was actually having a hard time believing he was still talking to her. Why was he? Didn't he realize by now that was a complete and utter freak?

"Your socks talk to you?"

"Sure, wear 'em long enough and they'll start developing a personality of their own." She said coldly. He was taking her away from her James and Lily set up plans. She couldn't write them with him around.

"That's just gross."

"That's what you think. You actually have friends to talk to. You don't need to create an entire new species of animal to be your friend." She gathered up her stuff in her arms and dropped it into her bag. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going. My plans to take over the world await and I can't get much done with you distracting me."

The borderline crazy girl slung her bag around her shoulder and walked out through the portrait hole, not having to duck her head like most students did. She had never liked Sirius Black much, him being the cause of much of the cat fights around the school. And now that he had talked to her she would probably be picked on more than usual.


	2. Operation Lock up Four Eyes & Carrot Top

**Attempt Number 1: Operation Lock up Four Eyes and Carrot Top**

It had been a week since Nevaeh had come up with her so called "fool proof" plan, and now she was going to try one out...that was after potions was over of course. They were being timed and Nevaeh had goop up to her elbows, trying to wrestle whatever she had concocted back into the cauldron. Slughorn had conveniently left the room.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Someone screeched from behind her.

"Bugger! It won't go back in!" Nevaeh yelled, having quite the hard time winning this match. It was like a huge black sludge monster.

"Need help?" A very male voice asked from behind her. She looked back at her saviour, and couldn't help but stare, his warm brown laughing eyes, with soft brown hair falling into those laughing eyes. She was so busy staring that she completely forgot about the monster she was wrestling. Within the next five seconds she found herself on the ground, the black monster trying to eat her face.

"It's going to eat me!"

The monster suddenly disappeared...actually...it disintegrated. And who was standing there with his wand pointing at the disintegrated monster? The boy with warm brown eye's, Remus Lupin.

Nevaeh sat up, beaming at her saviour. "Thank you!" Was all she could get out of her mouth. Her brain felt like a big pile of mush, and it seemed to have stopped working more than it already had been before.

Remus nodded his head, pretty much saying 'you're welcome'. He extended his hand out towards her. "Need a hand?" He asked.

Nevaeh shook her head. She lifted both of her hands up. "No! I've got two of my own! But thanks anyway!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I mean, do you need help up?"

"Oh..." She felt foolish. It wasn't that she wasn't already weird, but she didn't want to look like a huge idiot in front of Remus. And what she was doing wasn't really helping.

She took his hand and he heaved her up.

Slughorn was standing in the entrance way of the classroom. He had been there in time to see Remus blast the black monster off of Nevaeh.

"I take it you created that black goop Miss Plympton." Slughorn said once he had walked over to the two.

Nevaeh blushed for the first time in her life. Slughorn was making her look like an idiot in front of Remus, who had kept his eyes down since Slughorn arrived.

"You've never been that good at potions Miss Plympton." Great, now Remus was probably thinking she was a big stupid weird loser. "So, I think that Mister Lupin here should be your new partner and tutor until your grades are up!"

Remus looked up and gave Nevaeh a small smile. "Sure," Was all he said. Nevaeh's heart was beating ten times faster.

"Thank you Mister Lupin. Now, both of you back to your seats. Miss Plympton, move your seat next to Mister Lupin's please." Slughorn said as he headed for the front of the class.

Nevaeh gathered up her things and moved them to the same table as Remus'. She sat down on the edge of her chair, as if ready to get up and sprint down the hallway at any second. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her throat had a huge lump in it.

"Thank you again Lupin." She managed to whisper.

"Not a problem Plympton." He whispered back as Slughorn began to speak.

"Now be ready for next class. Your homework for tonight is to finish making the antidote for doxy bites if you haven't done so, and write down the ingredients you used to make it. That is all. Have a good day!" He dismissed the class.

"Homework or plan...hmmm..." Nevaeh was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her dinner, wondering if she should do the plan or not. If she did her homework she might create another blob monster...that would be bad. AND she'd have no sparkly-eyed hero to save her this time. "Better play it safe."

"Who are you talking to?"

Nevaeh inwardly groaned. Not him again. She looked up to see none other than the infamous Sirius Black. But that wasn't all. Remus, James and Peter were there too.

She smiled at Remus, and then turned to look at Sirius. "Not you." She said once again in the same cold tone. "I'd rather talk to Bill and Jenice than you."

"Who are Bill and Jenice?" asked Remus.

Nevaeh's eyes widened as she looked back at Sirius, her eyes seeming to say 'don't tell him' but that stupid drunk monkey opened his mouth.

"Her socks. Apparently she wears them so often they've developed a personality of their own."

"That's...interesting." said Remus, who probably thought of her as total weirdo.

She had tried to get him to believe she was normal for so long, and now the stupid self-righteous bastard messed it all up.

"I'm going to go do my homework."

"Operation set up four-eyes and carrot top attempt one is now in motion." Nevaeh whispered into her hand as a confused looking James walked into a classroom. About fifteen minutes later Lily Evans walked into the same classroom. Nevaeh quickly ran up to the door, locking it and whispering a quick spell that made it impossible to use '_Alohamora_' to open it.

"Remus?" Lily Evans called out into the dark classroom. She had received a note from what was supposed to be from Remus asking for help with potions homework. She saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. "Remus! There you are!"

"Evans?" That wasn't Remus.

"Potter?" A clicking sound of a door locking echoed around the room. Both Gryffindors ran to the door.

James jiggled the doorknob. "It's locked."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think? Move aside!" She pushed James out of the way and whipped out her wand. "_Alohamora_!" She shouted at the door, pointing her wand at it. She then tried to open it, yet it was still locked.

"You planned this didn't you Potter?" Lily Evans looked fuming mad. You could tell her face was flushed even with only the dim moonlight coming from the small window.

"No! Of course I didn't! I'm just as surprised as you are!" Yet he was smirking at the thought of being alone with Lily.

You sent the note-"

"I told you I didn't!"

Lily bat-bogie hexed him. Luckily she missed, because James was quite quick thanks to his Quidditch skills.

"A little rash there, don't you think Evans?"

Another bat-bogie.

Sirius was looking for James. Obviously, he was looking in the right place because a few minutes later the screams of his best friend came from a nearby classroom.

Sirius rattled the doorknob of the classroom. It was locked. The lock was simple to open. He turned it and opened the door. Out came James, being attacked by large bat-shaped bogies.

Lily followed shortly after, obviously the caster of the spell.

"Care to stop them?" Sirius asked Lily, who glared at him and waved her wand. The bats stopped, dropping a messy glob of bogies on top of James' head.

"Don't try that again Potter." said Lily, stomping towards the grand-staircase.

Attempt number one, failed. Nevaeh slapped her hand to her head eight times, calling herself an idiot within each hit. "Why-are-you-such-an-idiot?" She asked herself, hitting herself all over again. "Why couldn't it worrrrrrrrrk?" She complained.

"Why couldn't what work?" A voice said from behind her. The fire in the Gryffindor fireplace crackled as if to say 'oh no'.

Nevaeh's eyes widened. "Oh crud." She moaned. She spun around and glared at him. "What do you want now? I'm kind of in the middle of something!" she said rudely.

"Of what? Hitting yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Y'know you ask a lot of questions!" She snapped.

"You don't seem to answer a lot of them." He replied.

Nevaeh sighed. "Maybe because it's none of your business!"

Sirius growled. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because! I don't have to do I?" Must you be in control of everything?" Nevaeh was having a hard time not yelling. It was starting to get late and many of the first years were already in bed.

"Maybe." Sirius said shortly.

"You only knew about me last week. Even though I've been in the same house and year as you for nearly seven years. Last year, we had all the same classes and not once did you talk to me. So why start now? Leave me alone!" She started packing up her stuff, but the short girl was in such a rush, she only managed to spill the entire contents of her bag all over the floor.

Sirius bent down and started picking up her stuff, Nevaeh followed shortly after.

It was quiet for awhile until Sirius broke the silence.

"Why don't you have any friends? No one seems to know who you are...except for Gryffindors but-"

"They just call me borderline crazy girl, I know."

And then it became quiet once more.

"Remus talks to me sometimes. He saved me in potions today." She said frowning.

Sirius felt bad for the poor girl. She seemed to look really sad all of a sudden.

"It's like he's the only person who knows of my existence when I'm not doing anything stupid. Whenever I just sit there doing homework, or eating dinner alone, he always catches my eye and smiles at me. He's the only one who does that! Everyone else doesn't want anything to do with me. And when they do it's all just insults and being made fun of. How would you like it if people started doing that to you? It's not very fun." Nevaeh explained. She was frowning so hard that it began to hurt her jaw.

Sirius kept his eyes down. He didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry." Was all he could come up with. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

Nevaeh sniffled. She threw her bag around her shoulder and without one more glance at the boy with long black hair; she turned around and dashed up to the girl's dorms.


	3. Operation Amortentia

**Chapter 2**

Homework.

She should have been used to it by now. But no, she had been stupid. She had let everything pile up. This was totally ruining her plans to set up James and Lily, how was she ever going to find enough time to carry out one of her crazy plans?

She was completely out of ideas, and it was way too early in the season to do the Hippogriff plan. Besides, there was a chance that that could lead to dismemberment and that could be potentially hazardous to Nevaeh's wizarding license. They would probably have her wand if either one of them ended up dying.

The Hippogriff would be a last resort if all other plans failed...

Or if she just got really bored.

Her first class was with McGonagall, Transfiguration. It was her best class so she hadn't gotten any homework in this class (All others were a different story). But, unfortunately she had this class with none other than the infamous Sirius Black. Nevaeh used to find him attractive from afar, but ever since the bloody boy had started talking to her she had liked him less and less.

"Plympton!" It was the cocky bastard.

"What is it Black? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you until we actually started class. Your annoying voice only heard when answering questions." Nevaeh replied as she walked down the hall towards the classroom. There was still quite a walk to go, unfortunately.

"Dunno, just wanted to walk you to class. Get t'know your crazy antics. Figure out exactly what you're doing to James and Lily." Black said this all nonchalantly. He was holding his hands behind his back, chest puffed out like he ruled the world. Black didn't understand that that was going to be her job one day.

Nevaeh gave Sirius a dirty look. Where was his place to get in her business? Hadn't they discussed this before? She almost stopped walking to slip into the girls' lavatory to escape his presence, but she decided against it. She'd be late for class and she wasn't going to get in trouble for hiding away from this git.

"Why don't you go and get yourself mauled by a bear or something?" Nevaeh hissed. "I can go get you one. I can borrow one from my uncle's zoo."

Sirius gave her a crazed look. A bear? Mauled by a bear? Surely she was only joking. "Depends on which type of bear it is really." He was joking now. He didn't know if he was joking with her, or alone, but he went ahead anyways. "A black bear? Or are we talking something that's endangered because being eaten by an endangered bear would be an interesting experience."

"You think so? Well why don't you go and try it out, and come back and tell me after you've died."

"Being mauled by a bear doesn't necessarily mean that I would have to die."

Nevaeh walked into the Transfiguration classroom with a roll of her eyes. Talking about bears had given her another plan. She could see it forming now: Number seven, Smother Lily in honey and set a black bear on her, then go tell James... no that was too close of an idea towards the rabid Hippogriff.

She took her usual seat closest to the window. She pulled out her books, becoming a little more excited for the class, but that was when her excitement vanished; Black had decided to sit next to her. He pulled out his books and quill acting as if this was usual behavior. Nevaeh was not going to stand for this. Why was he following her around?

"Yeah, excuse me,_ Black_, but it seems to me that you're sitting in the seat next to me, and I thought we were at something of an agreement. I've decided that you should stay away from me!" Nevaeh was nearly shaking with anger. He was such a prat.

"Oh have you now? Well it seems to me that we should hang out a little more often. If I'm going to discover what your plans are then I should be around you a lot."

Nevaeh stared at him. She lost all train of thought for a few short seconds.

"No!"

Sirius just smirked, as Nevaeh groaned. This was going to be an awfully long Transfiguration class.

Nevaeh Plympton sat in potions class next to Remus Lupin. The boy was finishing up the last touches on their first potion. It was a double block so they were going to make two today. He wiped his brow of sweat, and Nevaeh had to suppress a sigh.

He was so adorable.

Her head was propped up on her chin when she felt something splatter her arm. Remus looked up, and she got to see those warm brown eyes again. They were wide with... was that shock?

"Plympton! Wotcher! Your potion is bubbling over!"

Nevaeh looked over at her own potion to see purpley goop overflowing her cauldron. "Oh, don't worry about that, it still has a few minutes before it explodes."

Remus' eyes only got wider, he scooted closer to Nevaeh. She could smell the chocolate on his clothes, and had to suppress the urge to take a huge whiff of him, he would probably think that really creepy.

"Could you move a bit?" He asked, Nevaeh's spoon in hand, stirring the potion quite quickly. The bubbling started to go down immediately as he started to stir, and the potion went from a dark purple colour to royal blue. "Wow Lupin, you're pretty good at this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. You just need to pay more attention Plympton, and you'll do just fine, see," Remus pointed to the instructions, "You did everything else right. Your potion is finished now; just let it simmer for another minute or so." The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair, running fingers through his brown hair, revealing a rather large scar beneath his bangs. Remus always had scars in the weirdest of places. It made Nevaeh wonder a bit.

Everybody was entitled to their secrets though. She wasn't about to ask.

"Okay, times up! Vial your potions and bring them up," Slughorn announced and everyone started to pour their samples into vials and bring them up to the front desk.

"And then we can start on the weak Amortentia, remember to use pixie dust to water it down, otherwise you'll user will end up throwing up rose petals." Slughorn looked so happy. He clapped his hands together giddily, and Nevaeh swore that he was blushing.

Remus and Nevaeh looked at each other, seeming quite scared.

"Why don't we get a start on this then?" said Remus, who was already starting to throw ingredients into his cauldron.

It was dinner. Nevaeh had a vial of bright pink liquid tucked into her messenger bag. Slughorn's class had finally become useful for something other than staring at a very attractive brown-haired boy.

The borderline crazy girl inconspicuously sat down next to Lily Evans who was pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. As Lily poured, whilst talking to one her friends, Nevaeh added a few drops of the potion to the cup. "Hey-o Lily!" Nevaeh said, stuffing the bottle back in her bag. "Roast Beef tonight I see."

"Yeah, looks good." Lily replied quite shortly, smiling as bright as she could at the girl. Though, to Nevaeh at least, she looked quite freaked out. Lily was about to take a sip of pumpkin juice.

But the drink was promptly swept out of her hands, and into that of...

Sirius Black,

"Yo, Evans." Bloody hell! The stupid Drunk Monk-

"NO!" Nevaeh yelled as the boy downed the entire cup of Pumpkin goodness. The black-haired boys face morphed into a dream-like, funny smile. Nevaeh drew a hand down her face in an annoyed motion. The girl grabbed the boy by the hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

The Pair passed by James Potter on their way out, "Jamesie, I forgot to tell you this morning, but your arse looks especially fine today."

Nevaeh's eyes widened and she squeezed tighter on Sirius' hand, pulling him faster out of the hall as James through them both a weirded out look. Sirius blew a kiss at James and Nevaeh tugged right out. They walked for awhile until Nevaeh dragged the black-haired boy into a secret passage.

"What the hell Black! You weren't supposed to drink that!"

"Drink what exactly, darling?" Sirius asked in the dreamiest voice. "Where is my Jamesie? He is the most wonderful person I've ever met. Nevaeh... I think I'm in love with him."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. How was she going to get Sirius out of this trance? Nevaeh never really thought about that part. Would the potion just wear off, or was Sirius stuck being 'in love' with James for the rest of eternity? _Of course not. _She thought. _It's bound to wear off sometime._

"Just keep quiet and stay- Black?" The black haired boy had disappeared. In her haste of wondering if the potion would wear off, he had ran off obviously to search for James. Nevaeh cursed silently and ran out of the secret passage. She caught him walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall. "Black!" She screamed after him.

Sirius ignored her and kept on saying James' name. "He's so magnificent. His hair is ever so messy, it's so... sexy." He was closer to the doors now. Nevaeh broke into a run, but then ended up tripping over her foot and falling flat on her face. Again she cursed. "I'll get you back for that later Bill..." She mumbled as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks to you, I'm going to have a bruise on my knee, and possibly my face too."

Sirius had disappeared into the Great Hall.

Nevaeh sprinted down the last of the corridor and ran into the Great Hall after him. "SIRIUS NO!" She screamed, not caring that she had just used his first name. Sirius approached James, stood behind the sitting boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

"What the heck? Padfoot... is that you?" James asked.

"Jamesie, you are the best man I have ever met. You're so damn sexy." Sirius said and everyone looked at him like he had lost his nut. Lily started laughing. "Secret lovers then? Are you coming out of the closet now Potter?"

"GET OFF ME!" James yelled and pushed Sirius away just as Nevaeh came running down the aisle. She seized a handful of Sirius' robes and started to drag him out of the Great Hall. "What the bloody hell is going on?" James yelled after them. Many people were watching the two as Nevaeh dragged Sirius out of the room. She was not impressed with this... or him actually.

"You idiot!" She growled when they were on the Grand Staircase. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Got a handful of Jamesie, that's what I did." Nevaeh growled. She grabbed the collar of Sirius Black's shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"No! You Drunk Monkey! You just convinced your best mate that you're gay. And not only that, you drank an entire dose of mild Amortentia, completely ruining my plans to get James and Lily together! Black you're such a thick-head!"

"But a cute thick-head, do you think James likes cute thick-heads?" Sirius asked, fluttering his eyelashes much like his fan girls did to him all the time. He did it quite well actually. Nevaeh was impressed.

"I dunno Black; I don't even think he likes guys that way."

"Why not? Jamesie _must_ love me back. We're perfect for each other." Sirius held his hands together and brought them up to his chest. He swayed back and forth and stared off, again, dreamily.

"Stop it!" Nevaeh hissed, pushing him against the wall harder. "You do not love James Potter!"

"Oh, but I do." He disagreed.

"Gah!" Nevaeh yelled out and released his robes. Sirius fell forwards, but his expression did not change. "Fine! I was afraid it was going to come to this." She brought back her hand and smacked him hard across the face. "YOU DO NOT LOVE JAMES POTTER!" Sirius still didn't even seem to process this, for he just clutched his cheek and yelped out in surprise when she smacked him. Nevaeh had to admit, that felt really good after his week of harassment.

"Ouch..." The black haired boy mumbled. "Where is James?"

Nevaeh screamed out in frustration. "Alright, fine! I'll take you to see your stupid 'lover'." She grabbed his wrist and led him all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. "Beetles Bard." The fat lady swung open and Nevaeh stepped inside, dragging Sirius after her.

"Go upstairs. James will come up shortly, but only if you stay up there."

Sirius nodded and seemed to float up to the boys' dorms.

Nevaeh smacked herself in the face. "Damnit. Stupid prat. He always ruins my plans." She turned around and marched out of the common room, and then rushed her way down to the Great Hall. When James saw her, he got up and closed the distance that they were apart. He stopped a few paces away and asked, "What's going on? Remus is wondering why Sirius is acting like this, when you guys conveniently made Amortentia today in potions. Sounds a little suspicious, don't you agree?"

Nevaeh sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, we did make Amortentia today. What's your point?"

James gave her an annoyed look. "It's obvious isn't it? You slipped some of that love potion into Sirius' pumpkin juice and he drank it, and now he's in love with me."

Nevaeh tried hard not to laugh. This was getting silly. "Is that what you think? Well your theories are indeed wrong. Close I s'pose, but wrong." She glanced over at Remus and Lily, Peter was there too, and they were all watching her. "Can you just tell me how this thing wears off?"

"I think it wears off on its own. Or you need an antidote." James replied with a thoughtful expression. "Where is he right now?"

"Boys' dorms. I told him that if he stayed up there that you'd go and see him."

"No way!" James backed away. "What if he tries to kiss me or something?"

"I didn't say you had to go up there right now. Just, eventually, within the next half hour or something. He might be over it by then." Nevaeh said. "Remus?" She called over to the table. She beckoned him over and he came within seconds. "What is it?" He asked.

"Could you make an antidote for the Amortentia potion? Do you know how?" Nevaeh asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I know how. Sure I'll make it." He walked out of the Great Hall, heading towards to dungeons, on yet another mission to go get his mates out of trouble. He had no idea why he put up with them.

Nevaeh turned back to see James glaring daggers at her. He obviously wasn't happy about the fact that his best mate had turned gay just by a little sip of love potion. "What?" Nevaeh asked, feigning a hurt look, "It's not like I was trying to get him to drink the potion. He was the one that downed an entire cup of pumpkin juice that wasn't his."

"You know," said Peter, cutting in. He usually didn't talk much, but apparently today was one of those days where he actually wanted to, "If someone doesn't go meet Sirius soon, he's going to get bored. The last time he got bored he tied me to a wall, stuck an apple on my head and practiced his archery... someone should go entertain him."

"Why don't we go discuss this is the common room," Nevaeh said, "People are starting to stare."

James, Peter, and Lily nodded. Lily only did because she was starting to become interested in all of these Marauder fun (what she didn't know is that it wasn't really Marauder fun since Nevaeh was actually the one that had come up with the entire plan.)

It didn't take long for the group to get up to the Gryffindor tower. Nevaeh's stomach was growling, and her and James were having a heated argument about he was going to go up there. "It should be you. You were the one that gave him the potion; if I go up there he'll try to rape me or something. I'm not in the mood to be raped by Sirius right now." James Potter pouted, and Nevaeh just looked pissed off.

"Bill and Jenice say no. Besides, he said he wanted you anyway-"

"The boy thinks he's in love with me! Are you listening In-_**love**_-with me! Sirius Black always gets his way if he thinks he's in love with someone. I don't want him to get his way with me, okay? He's a beater on the Quidditch team which means that he's stronger than me," James' voice lowered, as if speaking only to himself, "Which is totally not fair. He threw Nevaeh a puppy-dog face, which he of course learned from Sirius. "Please Plympton? You're pretty entertaining, being crazy and all. Sirius won't even notice I'm not there. "

Nevaeh groaned. She hated puppy dog faces. Especially ones done by the Marauders they were always the best; at least that's what the rumours were, judging by James' though the rumours were quite true. "Fine! But I'll have you know you're a Drunk-Monkey for making me do this, understand?"

James Potter just grinned, and Nevaeh was finally starting to understand just exactly why Lily hated him so much. The crazy girl stomped, none-too-softly up to stairs towards the boys dorms. She didn't even bother to knock; Sirius would know someone was coming up by the very loud stomping.

It was obviously which door belonged to the Marauders. Their entire dorm door was covered in carved in writing, which somehow, the school had not managed to fix. The crazy girl sighed, before putting her hand on the door knob, and twisting it ever so slowly, as to not make it creak. She hated it when doors creaked.

The door swung open. "Hey Sirius, sorry James couldn't come, he's a little held up right now. I didn't want to leave you hanging so-" Her explanation was cut off by pair of soft lips capturing hers. They were forceful, and not to gentle; But soft none-the-less. Nevaeh had heard many a story the kissing skills of Sirius Black, never in her life did she think that she was going to become a part of that group of girls that told all those stories.

It was a weird feeling. Sirius held his lips against her for a long moment and Nevaeh melted right into his touch… until she came to her senses and pulled back. Before Sirius could even open his eyes his head was thrown off to the side and he clutched his right cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded as Nevaeh pulled her fist back.

"You idiot! Why'd you kiss me?"

Sirius looked back at her, his hand still over his cheek. "Ja-Nevaeh?" He asked, stunned that this was not James. He stared at her in disbelief, and then he smirked. Nevaeh slapped his other cheek and Sirius yelped. "What was that one for?" He asked, clutching his other cheek with his other hand.

"Wipe that sickening smirk off of your face you repulsive boy!" Nevaeh yelled, causing Sirius to cringe away. "I swear, you're going to die in your bed one of these days. Bill and Jenice are NOT happy!" And with that said, Nevaeh spun around and stomped out of the boys dorms plotting revenge.


	4. Operation Transfigure Four Eyes

Chapter 3

The next day Nevaeh couldn't focus on her school work. Bill and Jenice were talking wildly to her and Nevaeh was surprised to see that the two socks weren't sitting on either side of her shoulders like an angel and a devil. She played absentmindedly with her Gryffindor tie and stared off into dreamland while Professor Binns talked about the Goblin Revolution. Sirius Black sat in front of her with his head on his desk, eyes closed with a line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. His left cheek had a purplish bruise on it from when she had punched him.

Of course he was on her mind.

First that stupid Drunk Monkey got in the way of her first plan when she locked James and Lily in that classroom, then he embarrassed her in front of Remus, and NOW he drank the love potion that was intended for Lily. And that kiss…

Nevaeh hissed and stuck out her tongue at the thought. The girl who was sitting beside her shuffled further away from her and pretended to write on her parchment. This was usual behaviour for the people around her. Nevaeh hardly noticed this kind of thing anymore.

When the bell rang, Sirius woke up so suddenly and was on his feet so quickly that he bumped into Nevaeh's desk, sending her books and parchment paper flying in all directions. She let out a dramatic sigh as Sirius apologized and bent over to help her pick up her things.

Sirius had been under the love potion's spell last night and had not remembered anything that had happened at all. Not even their kiss. Nevaeh was aware of this. Remus had obviously given Sirius the antidote during the late hours of the night because Nevaeh had seen James in the common room when she went down there because she could not sleep. Nevaeh was also aware that Sirius had been asking around why he had this purplish bruise on his cheek, and no one knew the answer… except herself. He of course hadn't asked her about it yet, that is until he opened his mouth.

"So… Plympton," Sirius began as he handed Nevaeh back her stuff. "Do you know why I have this bruise on my cheek?"

Nevaeh couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, in fact I do." She said and turned on her heel and exited the classroom with Sirius running to catch up to her.

"What? You do? What happened? Who did this to my face?" Sirius asked as he fell into step beside her. Nevaeh walked a little bit faster. "It's not like it's the end of the world. Personally I think it's an improvement." He glared at her and she smirked again.

"Tell me, Plympton. Please?" Sirius asked, walking a little faster himself to match her pace.

"Fine, I don't want you to pester me any longer anyway." Nevaeh stopped walking, and Sirius stopped too. He stared at her with wonder on his face. She almost laughed at the way his face looked with the purplish bruise etched on his skin, he looked funny. She was ecstatic because she was the one who put it there.

"You kissed James and he punched you in the face. It's as simple as that." She said, then continued to walk leaving a very disgusted looking Sirius standing there gaping after her.

Sirius had decided to completely ignore James. His best mate...

He had kissed his bloody best mate! How could Prongs act completely normal around him after that? The fact that he had been dosed with a rather strong love potion was bad enough, but to actually kiss him?

"Hey, Pads, you want to pull a prank?" The boy in question asked. He blew his rather long bangs out of his face. He really needed a haircut. Not like it did much, James' hair grew faster than weeds.

The supposed playboy's face heated up. Why the hell was he blushing? "NO! I do not want to pull a prank, thank you very much. In fact, you know what? I don't think I ever want to pull a prank with you again!" The black-haired boy, quite over-dramatically, stood up, stomping his feet in the process-which hurt, and stormed out of the common room.

James looked crestfallen... for a second, "Hey Mooney!"

Sirius, for the first time in his life, was embarrassed. He couldn't look at anybody. His confidence was completely gone. Girls would try to flirt with him and he would scoot away... well... actually more like run. The playboy had never experienced anything like the feeling of embarrassment (he had, after all, never been on the receiving end of his teasing). The born-again prankster was sitting out on the field. It was lunch hour now. Not that it mattered; he was going to skip his next class anyway.

"Hey! Drunk Monkey!" And here she came, the blonde-haired menace that had caused this entire mess. "Oi, boy!"

Sirius was attempting to run away. But despite the length of the other girls legs she managed to catch up, tackling Sirius to the ground. "Don't you ever run away from me again, it's not allowed." And Sirius believed her; crazy people should not be messed with.

"What the bloody-hell Black? Tell me what I heard isn't true. You've stopped pranking with Four-Eyes?" Nevaeh was practically straddling him. If he had been his old self, Sirius might have made some obnoxious joke. But he wasn't his old self. So he just lay there, blushing much like Remus might have.

Nevaeh was completely taken aback by Sirius' reaction, "Snap out of it Black!" she slapped him "Say something obnoxious! Sexually harass me! Do something!"

"Ouch, Nevaeh, that hurt."

"NO!"

"FUCK! NEVAEH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

A slap was nothing compared to what Nevaeh had just done to Sirius' 'manly parts'.

"That was close, another sigh and I thought you might have lost all your obnoxiousness." The blonde girl carefully slid away from Sirius, while he covered his "package".

Sirius wasn't exactly thrilled to be around Nevaeh at this moment. She had said that he had kissed James. Usually he was the one following her around, so why, now that he was extremely annoyed with her did she have to start following him around. She was supposed to hate him!

He scrambled to his feet, making sure that his "package" was in place, and carefully moving so he didn't damage anything more than it already had been. The black haired boy glared at Nevaeh. "Go away Nevaeh!" He growled. He then turned on his heel and started to walk towards the castle, wanting nothing more than to be away from her.

"Come on Black! Don't be like that!" Nevaeh called and ran to catch up to him "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Sirius said with heavy sarcasm. "Have you ever kissed someone that was the SAME GENDER (Not that I have anything wrong with people who are gay) as you and also HAPPENED TO BE YOUR BEST MATE!"

Nevaeh stopped walking then, causing Sirius to stop and turn around to look at one another.

"In case it hasn't been made clear, Black, I don't even have mates, let alone best mates." The blonde had tears in her eyes. Friends were always a touchy subject with Nevaeh. She turned around, and started walking in the opposite direction.

Sirius sighed and ran after her. "Nevaeh wait!" He made a grab for her elbow, but she yanked it away.

"Go away." She sniffed. He stopped and stared at her.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Those words caused Nevaeh to stop and spin around. "What?" She asked.

"I think of you as a friend." He mumbled. Her reaction caught him off guard.

Nevaeh snorted, "Yeah, sure." She turned back around and disappeared into the castle.

_Mwhahaha. _Nevaeh had a plan, it was positively brilliant, and there was no way bloody Black could mess it up, absolutely no way. But she wasn't supposed to be thinking of that right at that moment. No you see Black had made her so mad that even just thinking of him could drive her to possible insanity. Not that she wasn't already insane; it just might make it a little more obvious.

It was Nevaeh's last class of the day, Transfiguration, which just so happened to be Lily's last class. She had come up with this so called brilliant plan shortly after Professor McGonagall had paired Lily and James up. They were supposed to be transfiguring their partner's hair a different colour. Nevaeh was actually pretty good at the subject, so she knew a couple of spells that would have to... wear off.

Did she say that she was pretty good at the subject? Yes she did, but that was a lie. She was mildly okay at it. She didn't suck like she did in potions, but she wasn't the best like in Charms her favourite and best subject. She was nowhere near as good as James. Nevaeh pulled her wand out of her robes and aimed it towards the messy haired boy. Her partner gave her a confused look. She ignored him and mumbled those few words just as Sirius turned around from sitting in front of her, and he looked like he was about to ask something. Her concentration broke and that messed up everything to do with her plan. How in the hell did Sirius always get in the way?

Nevaeh was going to turn James into this irresistible blonde male that no girl could turn down but instead, she turned him into a golden doodle puppy. She slapped a hand to her face as McGonagall shouted her last name. Nevaeh turned to glare at Sirius and he gave her a confused look. "Are you insane Miss Plympton?" McGonagall asked as she went over to James and picked him up. Nevaeh didn't say anything. Everyone in the class was staring at her.

Nevaeh bit her lip as McGonagall approached her and dumped the golden puppy into her arms. "Since Mr. Potter is a little too young to be set off his leash, I believe you can take care of him until the spell wears off." Nevaeh stared up at the old witch with a small pout expression on her face. She held back a groan as McGonagall turned and walked back to the front of the room. "And I believe that a two week detention shall give you time to think about what you've done."

The bell rang then and Nevaeh grabbed her things and put them into her bag, then she was out of the room ignoring the stupid male voice that was calling her name from behind her.

"You know, despite the fact that you were supposed to be a drop-dead gorgeous model, you're still pretty cute James." Nevaeh said as she sat up in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking into the watery brown eyes of a golden doodle puppy. He was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. All around the room she was receiving all sorts of awed looks from girls. "And look, I bet Lily would look at you twice now, all sorts of other girls are."

"Is he alright?" a feminine voice asked from behind Nevaeh. The Blonde girl turned around to see the red-head in question. Puppy James barked happily at Lily, trying to dig his way out of Nevaeh's arms.

"Yeah, he's fine, want to hold him?" Nevaeh didn't even bother waiting for Lily's reply; she just dumped the golden puppy into Lily's arms. Puppy James started to lick Lily's face. The red-headed girl giggled. "You know, he's a lot cuter like this."

"You're telling me, I just hope he turns back before he has to go to the bathroom, I don't want to deal with puppy pee." Lily didn't even seem to hear her, the girl just kept on grinning at the puppy.

"He's adorable." She cooed, playing with his paws.

"PRONGS!" It was Sirius' voice. It sent shivers down Nevaeh's spine. She pushed it aside as a deep hatred for the boy.

Sirius Black stumbled into the room. His hair was so disheveled that it could have rivaled James'; If James hadn't been an adorable puppy at that current moment.

"What do you want Black, I thought you weren't talking to Potter anymore." Nevaeh spat his name with such contempt.

"I'll have you know, I was worried about Prongsie here. After all, you turned him into a bloody Puppy! Why'd you do that anyway? It is possibly one of the stupidest things to do. And in McGonagall's class too." Sirius Black seemed to be turning into a regular Remus Lupin. Nevaeh didn't like it; Sirius Black Copy-cat had nothing on her adorable bookworm.

"Well, as you can see, he's completely fine. The spell will probably wear off within the next hour or so." James barked happily in the arms of Lily Evans.

Sirius' eyes widened as Lily Evans started to giggle as Puppy James started to lick her face again. Puppy James was a flirt...

"Isn't he just so cute?" Lily asked as she scratched him behind his ears.

Sirius gasped dramatically and Nevaeh smirked with satisfaction. Either way, her plan had worked. "Did Miss Evans just say what I think she said? Did she call James Potter cute?" Sirius asked as he clutched his chest and pretended to gasp for breath. Lily rolled her emerald green eyes. "Oh shut up Black. I did not. I think he's cute this way because he's got the big puppy dog eyes... and he can't speak, so he can't flirt with me."

"But he is just the same as he was before Nevaeh transfigured him. Look at him, he's flirting with you... actually he's kissing you."

Lily dropped Puppy James in realization and he landed on the ground, luckily on all fours. He whimpered as Lily stomped off up to the girls' dorms. Nevaeh glared at Sirius for what seemed to be the millionth time. "You stupid fish-head! You've got shit for brains, you know that?" She bent down and scooped Puppy James into her arms and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"It's alright James. You'll be fine in just a few more minutes. But Lily liked you this way. See? She doesn't like it when you flirt with her. If you just left her alone for awhile..." What was she saying? James wouldn't listen. "Ugh, who am I kidding? What do I know about relationships?" Nevaeh patted the top of Puppy James' head and continued down the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner. Once down there, people in all directions stopped what they were doing and looked up at her and Puppy James. Clearly the news about James being transfigured into a puppy spread across the school like wildfire. Nevaeh kept her eyes down as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Everyone was murmuring all around her, and she even heard a girl say that James was really cute as a puppy.

Puppy James seemed to have heard this too for when the girl had said it, Puppy James wagged his little tail. Nevaeh rolled her eyes as she placed a baked potato and some chicken wings onto her plate. This was going to be a long dinner.

Nevaeh slowly ate her food by herself. People on all sides, scooted away from her, some people even went as far as to just get up and leave. She took no notice; she was used to this by now. "See James, now you know what life is like for Nevaeh Plympton, no screaming fan girls, just people who are really creeped out by your everyday appearance. How about that for a change of pace?" Two people sitting across from Nevaeh got up and left. Nevaeh was glad; she didn't particularly like them very much.

Her silent eating was soon interrupted by loud puppy barking, as Sirius Black scooted in next to her, and Remus Lupin (That lovely boy) and Peter Pettigrew sat across. "Must you always disturb my silence?"

"I'll have you know the only reason I'm sitting here is because you've gone and stolen my best mate. I want him back as soon as he's normal." Sirius said making sure Nevaeh had next to no room. The benches had certainly gotten a lot smaller since she was in first year.

"I really don't like you." And that was how dinner continued. Remus Lupin had to be one of the most adorable eaters on the face of the planet. She loved that boy. Why did he have to be friends with Sirius Black: The Ignoramus?

It was at that moment that James Potter decided to start turning back into a boy. Nevaeh was so quick to throw the Puppy off the table. It was all a quick procession. James Potter was soon in regular boy form kneeling in the middle of the Great Hall. "Ouch Plympton, that really hurt." James said, rubbing the back of his head, which he had hit while being thrown.

"My apologies." Nevaeh said simply as she took a drink from her goblet. Nevaeh had noticed how badly Sirius had wanted to have his friend back. Had the dense boy finally caught on? Did he know that he had kissed her, and not James? Surely he would've said something by now about it. Or did he finally talk to James about the situation and realize that she had lied to him? Would he suspect that she was the victim of his lips? She couldn't have that. She didn't want people making fun of her even more if they had heard what had happened. She had enough food on her plate for that.

Nevaeh suddenly felt nauseated. Sirius looked sideways at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You alright there Plympton?" He asked and Nevaeh slowly nodded. "You don't look alright." Nevaeh shook her head. If she spoke she was afraid that she might vomit. Remus stared at her from across the table with an expression that looked like worry on his face. Why was he worrying about her? He didn't like her. He thought she was a total nut-job. "Here," Sirius got up from the bench and bent over and slipped an arm around Nevaeh's waist. Her eyes widened at the feel of his arm in that position. He hoisted her up to her feet and put one of her arms around his neck. "I'll get you to the hospital wing." He said and began to walk towards the doors. All around them, people were staring.

This was exactly what Nevaeh had feared. She was going to be made even more fun of now, and it was all this stupid jerk-face's fault. Nevaeh pulled her arm back and shoved him away. Sirius looked slightly surprised and... a little hurt? She glared daggers at him and without saying anything or looking at anyone else; she dashed out of the room.

"Nevaeh! Vaeh, wait up!" Sirius called as he chased after the blonde-haired girl. When she heard his voice she outwardly groaned and slammed her feet as hard as she could against the floor. Then she turned around with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You forgot your bag at the table. Here I-"

"No... What did you call me?" She asked.

Sirius stopped running when he reached her and looked confused himself. "What? Oh I called you Vaeh."

"Why?"

"Because... I dunno, I guess it kind of slipped out."

"Oh really? Well my fist my slip out and punch you on the nose if you ever call me that again." She hissed as she snatched her bag from out of his grip. Sirius looked taken aback. "Why are you always mad at me all the time?"

"Piss off Black. It's a lot better for me if you just leave me alone. I don't want you around me. I don't like you. I'm not into the whole snogging concept anyways. I already have my friends; I don't need you being around me because you think I'm alone." Nevaeh turned on her heel and started to walk away from him for about the hundredth time and this time, Sirius stayed put. "Yeah, some friends you've got. Two socks. Nevaeh I'm not trying to be your friend because I think I have to, I'm trying because I want to."

Sirius turned around and started to head back towards the Great Hall.

"I hate him! Why is he so infuriating!?" Nevaeh mumbled angrily under her breath, ripping at her blonde hair. Secretly she was wondering if he had discovered the truth. He was probably finding out from James right now, and then Mr Black would come marching up here fuming made, asking why she thought it was funny to joke about such things.

He was such a Drama Queen.

"-well you see,... I'm sorry I kissed you-" Oh damn, not now, why did it have to be while she was still there. She wasn't going to make it out without being seen.

"And then ignored you afterwards for awhile. I just thought it was-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Pads? You never kissed me. I made sure that I stayed as far away from you as I possibly could. At least until Remus administered the antidote."

James and Sirius entered the common room. Nevaeh was hastily trying to gather up her things. Sirius had the most confused look on his face. "Then why-" He looked over, seeing Nevaeh. You could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Why'd you do that?" Sirius asked, walking over to her.

"Just a little joke, Black. Nothing more." Nevaeh said, holding her books tightly to her chest, willing her cheeks not to turn red under his piercing stare.

"Well then why do I have this bruise on my cheek?" His face was perfection, except for the purple blemish on his right cheek.

"If you must know, I gave it to you-"

"Why?" Sirius asked. He was too close; Nevaeh was forced to sit back on the couch.

"You deserved it, why else?" Nevaeh said, trying to look anywhere but Sirius.

"You know what I think?" The Playboy asked. His arms were surrounding either side of her on the couch, there was nowhere she could go. "I think I did something-"

"Okay! You bloody kissed me Black! It was disgusting and I hope you never do it again! Now leave me the fuck alone, so I can talk to Bill and Jenice, my only true friends!" Sirius opened his mouth to talk, but Nevaeh cut him off. "Don't! Or I'll give you a bruise on you left cheek to match the one on your right." And with that Nevaeh pushed him away, stomping up to the girls' dorms.

"Bloody PMSing."


	5. Operation Set Up Four Eyes

**Chapter 4**

Nevaeh awoke the next day and the first thing the girl did was reach over to her bedside table to grab her infamous 101 ways to hitch up four eyes and carrot top parchment. She looked down on her list to find out what was planned out for today. _Send carrot top red roses and sign them from four-eyes. _Nevaeh sighed and got up to take a shower. Today was Friday, and she intended to do as many things as possible to hitch up the two.

Once showered and dressed, Nevaeh, charms being her best subject, conjured the roses out of thin air and signed a small white card with her wand saying: To: My Lilyflower, Love James. Then she left the roses at the foot of Lily's bed and skipped downstairs.

Sirius couldn't possibly get in the way of her plans this time. She sat down on the couch, finding herself more tired than she felt seconds ago...

Nevaeh was standing at the bottom of a hill with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Everything around her was covered in mist. A forest lay out behind her, the leaves brushed together as the wind hit them. The wind pushed the mist aside and a dark figure stood at the top of the hill. Nevaeh walked up the hill and paused half-way when she saw who this person was. The backside of this person disgusted her. "Sirius?" She found herself asking. The boy turned around and faced her with the cockiest smirk on his face. It was in fact Sirius Black.

Then he fell backwards and out of sight.

Nevaeh screamed and she didn't know why, then she was running up the rest of the hill. No. Not a hill, a cliff. She looked over the edge to see if Sirius was in sight. She saw nothing but the mist...

Nevaeh woke up... and she was screaming. She sat up from lying down on the couch and saw Sirius sitting across from her in a chair. She jumped, started by him sitting there and clutched her chest while glaring at him.

"Must have been some nightmare." Sirius said, smirking from ear to ear. Nevaeh was still shaking. She wasn't even sure why? The dream wasn't even scary, in fact it was strange. Why was Sirius even in it?

"It's a little creepy, don't you think? Watching somebody sleep?"

"Not if that person decided to fall asleep in a very public place for everyone to see..." And with that, Sirius got up.

"James Potter!" Oh how Nevaeh hated Lily Evans' screech. Her voice was lovely at every other time, except then, when she let out that screech. There were roses in her hand.

It was at that moment when James Potter had decided to join the group, looking like he had just woken up. His shirt was only half buttoned up, and Lily who had been in rage, seemed to soften up a bit.

But that was soon forgotten.

"What the hell is this about Potter?" Lily pointed at the roses, directly at the white card. It always surprised Nevaeh how quickly Lily could go from being a nice sweet girl into a regular Harpy.

"What-?" But James Potter was once again cut off like he always was when he was around Lily.

"James Potter, I am tired of your constant advances. Let me say this to you one last time in case it had not yet been made clear. I do not like you understand? Take your bloody roses and never talk to me again!" And then Lily did the worst thing she had ever done to James Potter. She threw the roses in his face and marched up to the girls' dorms.

Behind him, Nevaeh cursed.

"-and you stir it clockwise – no not counter clockwise... the other way... there you go."

Nevaeh was sitting in potions class with Remus Lupin sitting next to her. He had finished his potion minutes ago, and was now helping her to do her own. She was having very much difficulty for this boy was ravishing, and rather distracting. It annoyed Nevaeh just how attractive this boy was... and that scent of his body wash...

"See. That was good. You nailed a perfect potion without managing to blow anything up." Remus said with a congratulating smile. Nevaeh returned a smile of her own, but it was seconds later that messed up their so called "moment". "Nevaeh! Your sleeve is on fire!" Remus shouted. Nevaeh looked down, and sure enough there was an orangey flame dancing at the end of her sleeve. Remus pulled out his wand and a fraction of a second later, the flame was gone.

"You've got to be a little bit more careful." Remus warned. "Don't put your arms around the burner."

"How is it that you always seem to come to my rescue every time?" Nevaeh asked, batting her eyelashes.

Remus grinned. "Well no offence, but potions doesn't seem to be a strength for you."

"It will be once you're through with tutoring me. You're an awesome tutor."

The bell rang then and Nevaeh gathered up her things and exited the room. She was ecstatic at this moment. She managed to flirt with him without speaking nonsense! The sleeve thing was a little annoying, but if it hadn't happened, then neither would have her flirting. She wondered if he noticed.

Nevaeh made her way up to the Great Hall for lunch. She sat down alone and started to put fries and two hotdogs onto her plate. She ate slowly and carefully, expecting a certain black-haired boy to come barging up behind her at any second. Nevaeh finished both of her hotdogs and started on her fries and there was still no sign of the boy at all. It was weird.

After lunch she had Herbology with Sirius. She walked into the class and sat at her usual spot. Sirius walked in seconds after she did, but didn't even glance in her direction. He usually sat next to her in this class, but today he sat on the other side of the room with Peter. Nevaeh gave him a funny look, which he did not see. Throughout the entire class, Nevaeh glanced at him every so often to see if he was looking at her, but each time she did, he was facing the opposite direction.

The glancing became a habit after that.

After classes were done for the day, Nevaeh went into the library to finish off some Herbology homework when Sirius came in with Remus, James and Peter. Remus and James gave her small smiles, but Sirius didn't even seem to notice that she was there. They sat at a table not far from hers, and again, Nevaeh glanced at the black-haired boy until she had enough of looking at him. She packed her things and exited the library.

This behaviour was very unusual. Was Sirius mad at her?

Nevaeh was up in the Owlry. She was terrified of birds, so at any other time she wouldn't have gone near the place. But desperate times called for desperate measures. James' owl was a bloody beast so there was no way she was going to steal his bloody owl, it would eat her face off. So this time around she was going to send an anonymous love letter. Make Lily sweat a bit. See she wouldn't be able to blame it on James this time, and little by little she would fall in love with this secret admirer which would later be revealed to be James Potter. "Come here Birdie, come here. Nevaeh's not going to hurt you; she's just going to- BLOODY HELL!" An owl had in fact come to Nevaeh, and then proceeded to bite her fingers off. "Get OFF!" She said, trying to pull her fingers out of the beak of the bird.

"What are you doing?" It was Sirius Black. Nevaeh turned around to look at the boy, finally managing to get her finger out of the owl's mouth. He was standing not too far away from Nevaeh, just a few steps actually. Nevaeh proceeded to hide the letter behind her back.

"Sending a letter... to my-" Nevaeh paused a second, which made Sirius cock an eyebrow, "Parents!"

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, sounding extremely sceptical. He had been ignoring her all day. Why did he have to pick now to appear all interested? The Black-haired boy took a few steps closer, while Nevaeh backed up right into the side of the Owlry. "What are you up to Plympton? I know that James didn't send Lily those roses this morning. He told me himself. Besides, he knows that Lily prefers other flowers."

He had his arms on either side of her. There was no way Nevaeh could make a break for it. Deja vu. "I've asked you before Plympton, but this time you're not getting away with some crazy story. You've hurt my best mate. Just what exactly are you up to?" He was on to her.

"FINE!" Nevaeh threw her arms up dramatically in the air, accidentally hitting Sirius in the face with both her arms.

"Ouch!" Sirius was now holding his face. "Why do you always hit me?"

"Sorry." Nevaeh said, dropping her letter and going over to help Sirius. Within seconds Sirius was on the ground, swiping Nevaeh's letter. He stood up, attempting to look cool.

"Ha."

"That was just plain dirty." But Sirius didn't really care. His eyes scanned the entire thing.

"Wow, you really got James' writing down pat."

"Simple masking charm, found it in the Library." She was good at charms, the best next to Lily Evans.

"So… I've got just one question…" Sirius said and Nevaeh rolled her eyes.

"That's great, now give that back!" She said and reached around him for the letter.

Sirius held it high above their heads and, Sirius being taller than she, made it so she had to jump up and reach it. "Hang on Plympton. Just answer the question ad I'll give it back!" Nevaeh glared at him, but stopped trying to jump for the letter.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Ugh! Fine!" Nevaeh threw her hands up. "I give up!" She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "That's a love letter and I'm sending it to Lily anonymously from James asking her to meet him in Hogsmeade."

"So he's her secret admirer but he doesn't know?"

"Yeah, pretty much, now give that back!"

Sirius held the letter to his chest. "Okay, but since it's anonymous, then why go through the trouble to make it look like James' writing?"

Nevaeh sighed. "Well if Lily decides to show James the letter-"

"Or throw it at him-"

"-it'll look like he wrote it." Nevaeh went on, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"So… you've been trying to set them up for awhile now, right?"

"Yes." Nevaeh said and reached out and ripped the letter out from under his hand. She walked over to the owl that had bitten her and held out the letter for it to take in its beak. She conjured up a rose and made it glue itself to the letter and the owl took it. "Take this to Lily Evans." Then the owl was flying out the window.

"So that explains the love potion…"

"Which you conveniently interrupted."

"And when they were locked in the classroom together… and the roses."

"Congratulations. I didn't think you were that smart." She said sarcastically and Sirius smirked.

"So… Nevaeh… How long have you been planning these kind of things?"

"September." She said simply and started to walk towards the exit. Sirius walked after her.

"So… I've got just one more question." Sirius said and Nevaeh turned to face him.

"Ugh. What?"

"Can I help?"

"Pads, what are we doing? We already know what the big secret about the Shrieking Shack is." James Potter dragged his tired feet across the trail leading up to said Shack.

"So? We have to act like we don't from time to time you know; it'll be weird if we're the only ones in school not obsessing over the rumours." James sighed in reply. He really wasn't in the mood to be going to Hogsmeade today, but Sirius had dragged him out against his will. There was a whole lot of gossip going around about Lily having a secret admirer who she was meeting that very day. The messy haired boy was trying to act indifferent to the entire thing to get in Lily's good tolerated books again.

"I'll be right back okay Prongs? Need to hit the loo." And with that Sirius was off, leaving James all alone, as he watched other couples snog not too far away.

Sirius Black subtly slipped away into a far off bush. The sound of dried leaves crunched under his feet as he crouched down. The Pretty-Boy Marauder sat for awhile, until he heard the sound of leaves rustling. He turned around, coming face to face with a short blonde girl. This sight might have startled anyone else under any other circumstance. But this was not one of those times.

"Have I missed anything?" Nevaeh asked, moving the crouch next to Sirius.

"No, Evans hasn't even showed up yet." Sirius looked over at the blonde, who proceeded to grab his arm to keep from falling over. "Do you think she actually will?"

"Have you met any of Lily's friends? They're some of the pushiest people on the face of the planet, of course she'll come." And so they waited.

...

"He looks really bored." Sirius said, looking at his best mate who had given up on standing and had sat down on the wet muddy ground. "You know, I'm really bored."

"Shut up! Lily's coming." Sure enough, low and behold, said redhead came rushing around the corner. Her hair was blowing wildly all around her, except for the half that was tucked under her cap.

She looked around, and sighed, as if relieved. Then walked over next to James, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Looking for something Evans?" James asked, standing up and wiping the mud off of him. Lily looked over, and immediately proceeded to glare at James.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me? What did I do?"

Lily rolled her emerald green eyes. She stuffed her small hand into her jacket-pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. She held it up so that it was eye-level with the messy-haired boy. "Does this make it any easier for you to understand?" James gave a nervous laugh and looked at her as if she were crazy. "Uh... no?"

Nevaeh glanced side-ways at Sirius as the two continued to bicker about the parchment. "I don't think it's going to work." She whispered lightly. "Ya think? James has been trying to do this sort of thing for years and it never worked." Sirius whispered back, keeping his eyes locked on his best mate. Nevaeh punched him in the arm which caused Sirius to yelp out. She slapped a hand over his mouth as Lily and James looked around, confused as to where the sound came from. When they stopped looking around the place and went back to bickering, Nevaeh released his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You knew these kinds of things never worked on her the whole time and you never told me?"

Sirius gave her a crazed look. "I thought it was made clear to you after the whole roses and locking them in the classroom thing."

"Ugh! You idiot! This is never going to work!" Nevaeh said aloud and this time Sirius had to cover her mouth when Lily looked around.

"I swear Potter. I am sick and tired of your childish games! I thought this was made clear to you. Why can't you understand that I don't like you? I never have and I never will. Please... please just leave me alone." Lily sounded more than desperate. She was begging, pleading him as she spoke. She threw the letter to the ground and turned around and marched off, leaving a very confused messy-haired boy to stand there alone, looking down-trodden and annoyed. He knew he was being framed... but for what cost?

The boy walked off after a few minutes mumbling something about where the heck was Sirius and after he was out of sight, Nevaeh and Sirius got to their feet. Sirius pulled his hand away from her mouth as something wet and slimy touched it. "Ew!" He shouted and examined his now wet and shiny palm. "Did you just lick my hand?" Nevaeh grinned. "Obviously. Now... we need to do something... we need to get them together! But we need a good plan. No more roses... Chocolates! What's her favourite type of chocolate?"

Sirius smacked a hand to his face, the one that the saliva had not been on seconds ago for he had wiped it onto his shirt. Nevaeh didn't seem to understand that chocolates and roses were basically the same thing.

Nevaeh and Sirius were up in the boys dorms, for a little bit of privacy. Sirius was stuffing his face full of chocolate. He had broken into Remus' chocolate stash.

"So chocolate is a bad idea then?" Nevaeh asked Sirius. The two were sitting on Sirius' bed, which was covered in chocolate wrappers. Sirius nodded in reply to Nevaeh's question. Nevaeh sighed, falling down into a lying position on Sirius' bed. "What are we going to do then? I'm completely out of ideas."

"Y'know, you're not the only one with ideas." Sirius said, lying down next to Nevaeh. He still had chocolate on the corner of his mouth. "I'm a Marauder. We happen to be great at coming up with ideas."

"Fine, what's your- you've got chocolate, right there." Nevaeh pointed to the corner of Sirius' mouth. Sirius went to wipe it away but totally missed. "Nevermind, I'll get it." Nevaeh wiped away the chocolate with her thumb, noticing just exactly how soft Sirius' skin was. Sirius stared. Nevaeh felt that clenching feeling in her stomach again.

It was a long moment before either of them spoke.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, "So you want to hear my idea?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." This was all because of that bloody kiss. It wouldn't be like this if that Stupid Drunk Monkey wasn't such an impulsive person. He was lucky it was her and not James.

"Well... I think we should stick them together for a day... or two, maybe even a week."

"A week is getting a little out there, Lily might kill him. Besides... how would they use the facilities?" The blonde looked thoughtful, thinking about all the different thinks Lily would do. "What if she Bat-Bogey Hexes him again?"

"Do you think she would risk getting James' Bogeys all over her? I think not." Sirius looked proud of himself. His chest puffed out cockily and he flicked his hair out of his face. Nevaeh giggled. His fan club saw him now they might have swooned.

"Sirius Black you are a genius!" And before she could stop herself, Nevaeh wrapped her skinny arms around the middle of Sirius Black, knocking the boy right back down onto his bed in a fairly awkward position.

The sound of door opening came from the back of the room. "Oh! Sirius, I'm sorry!" It was Remus. Nevaeh looked back at the front door. Remus stood in the doorway looking horrified. "I'll... leave you two alone now."

Nevaeh felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and her heart started to thump rapidly in her chest. She pulled herself away from Sirius, releasing the embrace that Remus thought was something. Sirius waved at his friend. "Hey Mooney." Nevaeh nearly cried when the boy closed the door, looking extremely awkward. When he was gone, the tears in her eyes started to leak over. Why was she crying? Sirius turned to look at the short blonde-haired girl. When he saw how watery her eyes he looked around, confused as to why she was suddenly in tears.

"Nevaeh... are you okay?" He asked not hiding the fact that he was extremely awkward. Dealing with teary-eyed girls was definitely not his forte. Nevaeh shook her head and turned away from him. She got off of the bed and sat on the floor, picking up her black dress-shoes and slipping them on. The only reason why she wasn't wearing them was because she wanted to introduce Bill and Jenice to Sirius. But now she didn't think that it was a very good idea.

Sirius slid down from the bed and landed next to her, holding an un-opened chocolate bar. He held it out for her to take. "Do you want some chocolate?" Nevaeh shook her head and pushed his hand away. He moved his arm around her hand and held it right under her nose. "You know you waaant it!" He chanted. Nevaeh shook her head and continued to push his hand away. "Vaeh, come on! Eat it!" Sirius unwrapped the chocolate and held it out to her, but she still rejected the chocolate. That's when she got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Oi. You're going nowhere without this chocolate in your mouth!" Sirius shouted and got to his feet also. He chased after her but slipped, since he was only wearing his socks and he was on the hard-wood floor, and toppled over, landing on top of the poor girl. Sirius sat on top of her with one leg on one side of her and the other leg on the other side. She rolled over with an annoyed stare etched into her eyes. She watched as he held the chocolate, which had not flown out of his hand, and held it above her face. "Ha! Victory is mine!" Sirius pressed the chocolate to her lips, and this time, Nevaeh gave in and opened her mouth. She ate the milky brown stuff, quite pleased in Remus' choice of chocolate... then the thought of Remus sent her stomach into butterflies.

"Good, eh?" Sirius asked and she nodded. "Now... why did you tackle me?" Oh, so she thought he tackled her, that worked just as well as the whole "slipping thing". "Because... you wouldn't eat the chocolate." He stared down at her, just realizing how blue her eyes were. They looked so liquid... kind of like the ocean when it didn't look like a pile of rubbish was in it. He found himself staring for a long moment, and during that time Nevaeh was staring back. "Is there something on my face?" She finally asked and Sirius gave half a smile, coming out of a trance. "You've got some chocolate right there..." He pressed his thumb to the corner of her mouth, like she had done to him moments ago.

"Can you get off of me? Your pressure against my stomach is making my butt fall asleep." She said.

"Well... what if I don't want to?" Sirius asked.

In response, Nevaeh slapped him.

"James! He's done it again." Remus said. They were sitting down in the common room. James had an ice pack against one of his eyes.

"Done what again Mooney?" James asked, sounding bored.

"Seduced a perfectly innocent girl." The brown haired boy threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. James looked over at him, confused.

"Who?" Whenever Remus claimed that the girl was perfectly innocent, it probably meant it was some girl he liked.

"Plympton." He sounded distressed. James knew just how he felt. It happened every single time he heard that Lily was going out on a date with another boy. Although that had been a little different, for whenever he found out he would go out and hex whichever boy had the guts to ask her out. "They were upstairs."

"Plympton? He's been following her around for awhile now hasn't he?" James asked, putting his icepack down on the coffee table. "It's to be expected, it is Padfoot after all."

"Nevermind. I knew you wouldn't get it." And with that Remus got up and walked away, looking quite depressed.


End file.
